


Close Encounters

by magickalmolly



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: Chad isn't quite sure how he ended up here.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElvenSorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSorceress/gifts).



> Written for ElvenSorceress, who agreed with me when I said, "there doesn't need to always be so much Disney in our fic." Could be considered Dub-Con. Originally written October 11, 2007.

Chad isn't quite sure how he ended up here. Well, he knows how he ended up in the auditorium. Ms. Darbus always holds detention in the theater, and Chad seems to be in detention at least once a week. But how precisely he ended up _here_ – back pressed painfully into the hallway wall behind the stage, thighs spread and mouth crushed against Ryan's as the each of them work a hand into one another's pants – that he can't figure out. 

He'd been sent to carry some props to storage, and had run into Ryan. Literally run into him. Chad hadn't been able to see over the pile of boxes in his hands as the blond was just turning the corner. 

Paint brushes and plastic bottles of tempra paint rolled across the floor after the collision, and the two boys glare at one another in open irritation.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Ryan demands, brushing imaginary stains from his already immaculate shirt. 

"Me? Why don't _you_ watch where _you're_ going? Or were you too busy..." Chad searches for an insult, his cheeks darkening when his mind draws a blank. "Um, too busy choreographing something for Twinkle Time?"

Ryan laughs, his mouth pulling into a smirk. "It's Twinkle _Town_ , and no, I wasn't." 

An awkward pause follows, at which time Chad waits for an explanation. One Ryan seems wholly unconcerned with giving. 

"Whatever, man," Chad finally mutters, and kneels to pick up the dropped items. He's angry that Ryan seems to be able to make him feel like an idiot with only a few words, and tries to ignore the other boy when he doesn't leave. 

Ryan stands where he is, watching with his arms crossed over his slim chest, his hat cocked at what Chad finds to be an annoying angle. Chad really doesn't need a supervisor, and after a minute, he huffs as he sits back on his heels, glaring.

" _What_? Is this so fascinating to you that you have to watch? God, you could at least help if you're gonna hang around. Otherwise fuck off."

"Ooh, feisty." Ryan's grin is laced with amusement, and Chad can feel his anger mounting. He lets the box in his hand drop with an audible thud, and rises to his feet, leaning into the other boy's space.

"What the hell do you want, Evans?"

Ryan's smile never slips, even when he shoves the both of his hands up against Chad's shoulders and pins him to the hallway wall. Chad stumbles and falls back with his surprise, mouth gaping as he looks at Ryan, who's suddenly very close.

"You talk too much, Danforth. You know that?" And before Chad can reply, Ryan is kissing him, all hot breath and slippery tongue and sharp, stinging teeth. 

Chad's mind tells him to push Ryan away. His mind tells him the boy is fucking with him for some reason, and he shouldn't let him get away with it.

But what his mind says and his body actually does are two completely different things. Chad finds he's wrapped his arms around Ryan's slim body and he's returning each kiss with unskilled enthusiasm.

"I should have known you'd be a lousy kisser..." Ryan murmurs around a laugh. 

Chad chokes on his rage and braces to shove Ryan clear across the hallway, but Ryan is stronger than Chad expects him to be. The two of them struggle for several moments, still kissing all the while.

Ryan finally breaks the kiss with another laugh, and boldly pushes a hand between Chad's thighs. He rubs there as if he's been asked. At that moment, Chad isn't sure if he'd be able to ask him to stop.

"That's what I thought," Ryan murmurs, a self-satisfied grin curling up the corners of his mouth. "You jocks are all the same." 

"What...ngh, what the hell's that suppose to mean?" Chad ignores the breathless sound of his voice. He also ignores the way his hips eagerly press up, even though Ryan's knowing smile makes it all but impossible. 

A flick of the wrist has Chad's jeans open, and Ryan's hand wastes no time getting to work. Chad's groan is muffled by Ryan's mouth on his own again. Chad is left reeling, completely disorientated by this whole situation. But fuck it if he is going to let the little drama boy get the better of him, and only after a moment's fumbling, Chad's hand is mirroring Ryan's, pulling and twisting with determined strokes.

"If...if you tell any of my friends about this, I'll deny it... " Chad groans out even as he starts to shudder and spill. 

Ryan's only answer is a sharp laugh and a long, satisfied sigh, shamelessly taking pleasure in his own release.

Ryan makes a show of wiping his hand clean on the wall Chad's still leaning against, and his mouth turns up into a smirk.

"Don't worry, Danforth; I certainly wouldn't tell any of _my_ friends about this; why would I tell yours?"

Closing his slacks, Ryan tips his hat with a sarcastic smirk, then heads up the hallway, leaving Chad to clean up after himself. 

~fin~


End file.
